The present invention is related to automated workflow management systems and in particular to workflow management systems that incorporate user interactions
A “workflow” is defined as consisting of a plurality of steps, executed in a particular sequence to achieve an outcome. Workflows are employed in a plurality of fields such as production control, document processing and service industries. For example, a workflow may be employed in a production facility to troubleshoot faults. In response to a detected fault, a technician would consult the workflow or action plan and follow the steps provided therein to troubleshoot the problem. However, a common problem with action plans is the inability to ensure that the user has actually performed the steps provided in the action plan. Oftentimes, users skip those steps which are deemed unimportant or redundant. Subsequent review of workflow execution may not indicate that these steps were skipped, or even who performed the steps.
Software based workflow management systems have been developed to improve the distribution and efficiency of workflow implementation. However, these software-based systems do not solve many of the problems associated with assurance of user performance, and accountability. In many instances, user interaction with workflow management systems consists of notifications provided to a user regarding user action required, without follow-up regarding whether the work has been performed.